1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to composite columnar structures, and deals more particularly with a composite tubular strut internally stiffened to maximize the strut's strength-to-weight ratio.
2. Background
Columnar structures formed of composites are used in a variety of applications because of their favorable strength to weight ratio. For example, composite tubular struts may be used in the aerospace industry as a support or brace for transferring loads in either direction along the longitudinal axis of the strut, thus placing the strut in either compression or tension. Fittings on the ends of the strut provide additional strength at the points of attachment of the strut to a structure.
Composite struts are known in which the end fittings, often fabricated from metal, are attached to a tubular composite body by bonds rather than by fasteners. The tubular bodies have a substantially constant cross section and a relatively thick wall in order to meet design load criteria. The fittings may be attached to the ends of the tubular body by double step joints which may result in greater than desired peel forces being applied to inner and outer plies of the tube wall. Fabrication of these types of composite struts is both labor intensive and time consuming because of the need for precise hand layup of plies, as well as the need for two autoclave cure cycles for separately curing the inner and outer plies of the joint.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tubular composite strut that may be more quickly fabricated and using less skilled hand labor. There is also a need for a composite strut as described above which has an improved strength-to-weight ratio.